Gear Electric's Journal (Diary)
Cover Let's get to the point. You wanna read my Journal, fine. But don't be surprised if you're tied to train tracks the next morning. July 12 Great, just great. Today my parents pack us up and we move to Salem, leaving Zoe behind. Do you know what it's like to leave a best friend behind? No you probably don't. Once we got there which wasn't to far a drive, my dad dropped us off at a mansion and drove off. My mom said that she bought this place and that my dad was going out for a bit. But I never saw him again. Later that day I learned that before we moved my parents got a divorce... what else could go wrong a week before my birthday? July 29 It's my birthday!!!...and my first day of school, crap. I enjoyed it sorta... There were a group of ghouls standing at the doors of the school. My name was hung up on a banner as some sort of welcome. It was super weird. I thought about running y'know until I saw the prettiest ghoul alive... ok so she wasn't really alive, alive like me... does being a robot even count as being alive? I'll have to ask my mom.... August 5 This school is killing me! I may be smart but definitely not THIS smart. My brain hurts and my inner monster keeps telling me to confront the ghoul I saw on the first day of school. I don't even know her name and it expects me to talk to her? I think my app has a bug! I have heard her voice though! It's British and it's clawsome! Seriously, is a Canadian accent better than a British one? NOPE. I've got to get over her! OKAY? October 10 Well guess who I ran into today? Little miss British... I rhymed... anyway. Metal hurts like crap y'know? BTW, I got over her! After she ran into me we started talking. We aren't really friends yet, but we are close acquaintances. In clawculus, I was the only one to get a 100% on our scaremester test. A 100%!!!!!! You know how big that is? October 31 Halloween time! I decided to give up ghouls for the time being and Robecca and I are still acquaintances. We keep our distance because we both don't want to end up something more than friends. And Toralei finally noticed me... but she didn't prank me... which was weird on account of the other tales of this kittens doing. SHE WAS FLIRTING WITH ME!!!!! Like someone was flirting with me! ME! ME! ME! Shocking to think about at a time like this.... Ikr? I'm not dressing up and stealing candy from little kids and other monsters from our neighborhood. So My mom and I decorated the mansion to look like a haunted house and kids had to walk through it was find the candy. It was fun and a lot of people from school came. I think Manny got super upset, because on one floor it was a maze and he kinda... broke a wall. He promised he'd pay for it though! Still ignoring my girl problem. November 13 Today was my younger brother's birthday. Joyous occasion, yes, but that is NOT why I'm happy today. So I met this really pretty ghoul... Ok I know I said that I wasn't going to do this but oh well. We became friends quickly, but due to her mouth being sewn shut she wrote everything down. She is a lot like me, she non human limbs. Anyway, oh, yeah we have a project and she was coming over today... gtg bye. Category:Diary